Blood Promise Read Aloud
by KadyAngel
Summary: Blood Promise read aloud by the VA gang.  See their reactions and how they deal with what they've done in the past...
1. Chapter 1

**Alright. So this is Blood Promise read aloud by the VA gang. I'm working on this with the FanFiction author .fortune check out her stories. She's really good.**

**So hope you enjoy!**

"Book four. It's called Blood Promise," Lissa read the title aloud.

Rose took a deep breath, knowing what was coming. Dimitri tensed, thinking the same thing she was.

Lissa looked to Rose, and then to Dimitri. Her gaze then went to Sydney, and lastly to Abe, looking at the people who would be the stars of the story.

Lissa handed the book to Rose, who looked down at the page's letters and felt something well up in her stomach.

Rose started to read.

"**PROLOGUE**

**ONCE WHEN I WAS IN ninth grade, I had to write a paper on a poem."**

"Whoa. Wait, Rose actually did schoolwork?" Christian grinned.

"Shut up, Fire Boy," Rose retorted, and then continued reading.

"**One of the lines was, "If your eyes weren't open, you wouldn't know the difference between dreaming and waking." It hadn't meant much to me at the time. After all, there'd been a guy in the class that I liked, so how could I be expected to pay attention to literary analysis? Now, three years later, I understood the poem perfectly.**

"Rose understands poetry? Maybe hell froze over," Christian smirked.

"Maybe it did. That explains why Lissa's dating _you_,_"_ Rose shot back.

Everyone looked between the two, amused at the exchange.

Lissa was slightly annoyed that her boyfriend and best friend couldn't seem to get along sometimes. They were too childish sometimes, in her opinion.

**Because lately, my life really did seem like it was on the precipice of being a dream. There were days I thought I'd wake up and discover that recent events in my life hadn't actually happened. Surely I must be a princess in an enchanted sleep. Any day now, this dream—no, nightmare— would end, and I'd get my prince and happy ending."**

Rose paused and looked around, embarrassed to have her thoughts read aloud. Her own words were now laid before everyone, and everyone was looking over them.

"I still can't believe you talk like this in your mind," Janine smiled. "If only you could make everything that comes out of your mouth sound like this."

Christian looked like he would laugh. He felt like it too. Rose considering she was a princess was just completely hilarious to him.

"**But there was no happy ending to be found, at least not in the foreseeable future. And my prince? Well, that was a long story. My prince had been turned into a vampire—a Strigoi, to be specific. In my world, there are two kinds of vampires who exist in secrecy from humans. The Moroi are living vampires, good vampires who wield elemental magic and don't kill when seeking the blood they need to survive. Strigoi are undead vampires, immortal and twisted, who kill when they feed. Moroi are born. Strigoi are made—forcibly or by choice—through evil means."**

"Are you _anticipating _people reading this?" Mia asked. "Because that's what it sounds like. You're explaining it all. Why?"

"I don't know! It's my thought process?" Rose tried.

Everyone laughed, except Rose. She sighed and read from the book.

"**And Dimitri, the guy I loved, had been made a Strigoi against his will. He'd been turned during a battle, an epic rescue mission that I'd been part of as well. Strigoi had kidnapped Moroi and dhampirs from the school I attended, and we'd set out with others to save them. Dhampirs are half-vampire and half-human—gifted with human strength and hardiness, and Moroi reflexes and senses. Dhampirs train to become guardians, the elite bodyguards who protect Moroi. That's what I am. That's what Dimitri had been."**

"Oh my god, can we just get on with the story?" Christian demanded.

Lissa elbowed him and he shut up. Lissa, at least, was interested in hearing Rose's thoughts. Rose always heard her thoughts, and she had hated not being able to hear Rose's. Now she could. And she wanted this to never end.

"**After his conversion, the rest of the Moroi world had considered him dead.**

**And to a certain extent, he was. Those who were turned Strigoi lost all sense of the goodness and life they'd had before. Even if they hadn't turned by choice, it didn't matter. They would still become evil and cruel, just like all Strigoi. The person they'd been was gone, and honestly, it was easier to imagine them moving on to heaven or the next life than to picture them out stalking the night and taking victims. But I hadn't been able to forget Dimitri, or accept that he was essentially dead. He was the man I loved, the man with whom I'd been so perfectly in sync that it was hard to know where I ended and he began."**

Dimitri pulled Rose into his arms, and her voice never wavered as she read.

"**My heart refused to let him go— even if he was technically a monster, he was still out there somewhere. I also hadn't forgotten a conversation he and I had once had. We'd both agreed that we'd rather be dead—truly dead—than walk the world as Strigoi."**

"I think everyone agrees with that, Rose," Abe said to his daughter.

"Almost everyone," Christian corrected, thinking of his parents. His parents had turned willingly, and he had grown to hate what they had become. They had been killed quickly after they had been turned, but they had still made the choice.

Janine nodded, and frowned, pondering the thought.

Even though a good part of the people in the room killed strigoi, they still didn't feel good about it. Technically they still killed a person.

"**And once I'd had my mourning time for the goodness he'd lost, I'd decided I had to honor his wishes. Even if he no longer believed in them. I had to find him. I had to kill him and free his soul from that dark, unnatural state. I knew it was what the Dimitri I had loved would have wanted. Killing Strigoi isn't easy, though. They're insanely fast and strong. They have no mercy. I'd killed a number of them already—pretty crazy for someone who was freshly eighteen. And I knew taking on Dimitri would be my greatest challenge, both physically and emotionally.**

Dimitri frowned, and tightened his grip on Rose. He wasn't liking hearing about himself like this. As a strigoi. He was glad that it was all over.

Kind of.

Abe looked over at Dimitri and Rose, and Janine leaned closer to him.

Christian and Lissa were holding hands, Mia and Eddie were leaning against each other, and Sydney and Adrian had gravitated towards each other.

**In fact, the emotional consequences had kicked in as soon as I made my decision. Going after Dimitri had meant doing a few life-altering things (and that wasn't even counting the fact that fighting him could very likely result in the loss of my life). **

"You shouldn't have gone after him. It was foolish, Rose," Janine reprimanded her daughter. But she felt some of the pain that Rose felt. Rose had lost the love of her life. She hadn't been thinking rationally.

"I had to do it," Rose replied.

"You didn't have to," Dimitri said. Rose turned to look at him, incredulous. "But I'm glad you did."

**I was still in school, only a handful of months away from graduating and becoming a full-fledged guardian. Every day I stuck around at St. Vladimir's Academy—a remote, protected school for Moroi and dhampirs—meant one more day was going by in which Dimitri was still out there, living in the state he'd never wanted. I loved him too much to allow that. So I'd had to leave school early and go out among humans, abandoning the world I'd lived in nearly my entire life.**

"Rose? We lived among humans before," Lissa laughed. "For two years!"  
"I know, I know," Rose grinned. "But… I guess I just… forgot?"

**Leaving had also meant abandoning one other thing—or rather, a person: my best friend, Lissa, also known as Vasilisa Dragomir. Lissa was Moroi, the last in a royal line. I'd been slated to be her guardian when we graduated, and my decision to hunt Dimitri had pretty much destroyed that future with her. I'd had no choice but to leave her."**

"You shouldn't have left, Roza," Dimitri chided her. He wasn't angry, just upset, because he knew what happened. He knew what he did.

"I had to," Rose replied, turning in his arms to look in his eyes.

"I would have gone with you, Little Dhampir," Adrian told Rose.

"You should have taken me with you," Lissa said.

"I wouldn't have minded going," Eddie chimed in.

"I would have gone," Christian grinned. "Some strigoi ass kicking."

"Me too," Mia smiled.

Janine sighed. And so did Abe.

"**Aside from our friendship, Lissa and I had a unique connection. Each Moroi specializes in a type of elemental magic—earth, air, water, or fire. Until recently, we'd believed there were only those four elements. Then we'd discovered a fifth: spirit.**

"We all know this already, Rose, get on with the story," Adrian laughed impatiently, and moved a little closer to Sydney.

Sydney noticed, but didn't move away.

**That was Lissa's element, and with so few spirit users in the world, we hardly knew anything about it. For the most part, it seemed to be tied to psychic powers. Lissa wielded amazing compulsion—the ability to exert her will on almost anyone. She could also heal, and that's where things got a little strange between us. You see, I technically died in the car accident that killed her family. **

Rose heard both of her parents take in sharp breaths.

"You died? And you didn't think to tell us?" Abe looked at his daughter.

"Well _sorry_ for not thinking to tell the father I _didn't know_ at the time," Rose rolled her eyes.

"You could have told me," Janine scolded.

"I didn't. So let's just get on with it. And how crazy would you have thought I was? I can picture the conversation now. 'Hey mom, I died, but my spirit using best friend brought me back to life, so it's all okay now.' How would you have taken that?"

"Not well," Janine admitted.

**Lissa had brought me back from the world of the dead without realizing it, creating a psychic bond between us. Ever since then, I was always aware of her presence and thoughts. I could tell what she was thinking and feel when she was in trouble. We had also recently discovered I could see ghosts and spirits who hadn't yet left this world, something I found disconcerting and struggled to block out. The whole phenomenon was called being shadow-kissed.**

"Ghosts?" Mia asked. "You can see ghosts? That's kick ass!"

Rose frowned. "Not so much. Killer headache."

Dimitri stiffened, remembering the incident on the plane. Adrian and Lissa did too.

**Our shadow-kissed bond made me the ideal choice to protect Lissa, since I would instantly know if she was in trouble. I'd promised to protect her my whole life, but then Dimitri—tall, gorgeous, fierce Dimitri—had changed it all. I'd been faced with that horrible choice: continue to protect Lissa or free Dimitri's soul. Choosing between them had broken my heart, leaving an ache in my chest and tears in my eyes. My parting with Lissa had been agonizing. We'd been best friends since kindergarten, and my departure was a shock for both of us. To be fair, she'd never seen it coming. I'd kept my romance with Dimitri a secret. **

Abe shot a glare at Dimitri, and eyed his hands on Rose.

**He was my instructor, seven years older than me, and had been assigned to be her guardian as well. As such, he and I had tried hard to fight our attraction, knowing we had to focus on Lissa more than anything else and that we'd also get in a fair amount of trouble for our student-teacher relationship.**

**But being kept from Dimitri—even though I'd agreed to it—had caused me to build up a lot of unspoken resentment toward Lissa. **

"Resentment?" Lissa whispered.

Rose smiled sympathetically. "Sorry, but a little bit… you can have anything you want. And I can't. You come first."

Lissa rolled her eyes. "Don't say that."  
"It's true!"

"It shouldn't be."  
"But it is," Eddie butted in. "Now, I'd like to hear the story."

**I probably should have talked to her about it and explained my frustration over having my entire life planned out. It didn't seem fair, somehow, that while Lissa was free to live and love however she wanted, I would always have to sacrifice my own happiness to ensure that she was protected. **

"You shouldn't have to," Lissa muttered, and Rose shot her a look.

**She was my best friend, though, and I couldn't bear the thought of upsetting her. Lissa was particularly vulnerable because using spirit had the nasty side effect of driving people insane. So I'd sat on my feelings until they finally exploded, and I left the Academy—and her—behind for good.**

"For good? You weren't planning on returning?" Adrian asked Rose. She looked at him guiltily.

"You got caught!" Mia exclaimed, laughing.

**One of the ghosts I'd seen—Mason, a friend who had been killed by Strigoi—had told me Dimitri had returned to his homeland: Siberia. Mason's soul had found peace and left this world shortly thereafter, without giving me any other clues about where in Siberia Dimitri might have gone. So**

**I'd had to set out there blindly, braving a world of humans and a language I didn't know in order to fulfill the promise I'd made to myself.**

"And to me," Dimitri murmured so softly Rose wasn't sure she heard correctly.

**After a few weeks on my own, I had finally made it to Saint Petersburg. I was still looking, still floundering—but determined to find him, even though I dreaded it at the same time. Because if I really did pull this insane plan off, if I actually managed to kill the man I loved, it would mean**

**Dimitri would truly be gone from the world. And I honestly wasn't sure I could go on in a world like that.**

"You were that in love and you didn't tell me?" Lissa smacked Rose, who was sitting beside her.

Rose tried to raise an eyebrow, and failed. She sighed, and stuck out her tongue.

**None of it seems real. Who knows? Maybe it isn't. Maybe it's actually happening to someone else. Maybe it's something I imagined. **

"I don't think your imagination's that good, Rose," Sydney laughed.

Everyone else laughed, except Rose. She sighed again.

"Hey! I resent that!" Rose exclaimed.

"Resent all you want, little dhampir, but that won't make us think differently," Adrian said pointedly.

**Maybe soon I'm going to wake up and find everything fixed with Lissa and Dimitri. We'll all be together, and he'll be there to smile and hold me and tell me everything's going to be okay. Maybe all of this really has been a dream.**

**But I don't think so.**

"Wow. You are _so_ different in your mind," Mia said.

"A different person," Eddie observed.

"Stop making fun of me!" Rose protested. "Who's next?"  
"I guess I'll read next," Dimitri said, and took the book from Rose.

"Chapter one…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, thought I'd clarify. I did **_**not**_** quit this story. I had no internet. I just got it back. I wouldn't just desert a story. I don't (or haven't yet) ever post just author's notes.**

**So updates should come semi-regularly, I hope. I'm still swamped by school, but I'm doing my best.**

**Alright, now that I'm done with the dumb excuses, I love all my readers and reviewers.**

**And again, I am co-writing with ****.fortune check her out!**

**Twitter me, KatrynaWilliams.**

**Enjoy.**

"Chapter one," Dimitri read, the hint of a smile evident on his face. Rose wasn't happy, not at all, about having her personal thoughts read to her friends… she was _almost_ okay with Lissa and Dimitri reading them, but everyone else?

She was not thrilled.

"**I WAS BEING FOLLOWED.**

**It was kind of ironic, considering the way I'd been following others for the last few weeks. At least it wasn't a Strigoi. I would have already known."**

"Rose, always so modest," Christian rolled his eyes.

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm shadow kissed!" Rose shot back.

Lissa shot the two of them a glare. She hated when they fought, and Rose could feel Lissa's irritation through the bond, so she stopped for Lissa.

"Little Dhampir, I thought you never backed down," Adrian grinned at Rose.

A chuckle went throughout the room, and Rose just rolled her eyes.

"**A recent effect of my being shadow-kissed was the ability to sense the undead—through bouts of nausea, unfortunately. Still, I appreciated my body's early warning system and was relieved my stalker tonight wasn't an insanely fast, insanely vicious vampire. I'd fought enough of those recently and kind of wanted a night off."**

"You know, because Strigoi are all for giving someone a _night off_ from their duties," Janine commented to her daughter.

"Hey, I'd been doing my duties! I had killed a lot of them by this point!" Rose countered.

Abe smiled at his daughter's stubbornness. "Of course, Rose. I believe you," he told his daughter, and gave Janine a _look,_ telling her to shut up.

"Could we get on with this?" Lissa asked, jade green eyes sparkling. She had been wondering exactly what had happened while Rose had been in Russia. Everyone else had been wondering the same, but didn't have the same extent of burning curiosity.  
Dimitri continued reading.

"**I had to guess my follower was a dhampir like me, probably one from the club. Admittedly, this person was moving a little less stealthily than I would have expected of a dhampir. Footsteps were clearly audible against the pavement of the dark side streets I was traveling on, and once, I'd caught a brief glimpse of a shadowy figure. Still, considering my rash actions tonight, a dhampir was the most likely culprit."**

Dimitri laughed, a light, warm laugh. "If you can hear the footsteps, Roza, then it's probably not a dhampir. They would have been silent, or attacked by now."

"Hey, I was under stress. Don't judge me from this, it isn't fair! I don't get to read your personal thoughts!" Rose defended herself.

"You get to hear mine," Lissa stated quietly.

"But that's _different._ I didn't ask to be let into your head. I didn't ask for a bond. But I do love it," Rose grinned.

"And we didn't ask for this book," Eddie laughed, sticking up for Lissa. "But we got it. And we do love it."

"**It had all started earlier at the Nightingale. That wasn't the club's true name, only a translation. Its real name was something Russian that was beyond my ability to pronounce." **

Dimitri gave a small laugh, before he continued. He knew his Roza couldn't speak Russian, and had been expecting to read things like this.

"**Back in the U.S., the Nightingale was well known among rich Moroi who traveled abroad, and now I could understand why. No matter what time of the day it was, people at the**

**Nightingale dressed like they were at an imperial ball. And, well, the whole place actually kind of looked like something from the old, royal days of Russia, with ivory walls covered in gold scroll-work and molding. It reminded me a lot of the Winter Palace, a royal residence left over from when Russia had still been ruled by czars. I'd toured it upon first arriving in Saint Petersburg."**

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Dimitri asked Rose.

"Yes. It really is. I loved it, but I didn't really get to enjoy it when I was there…" Rose replied, looking into Dimitri's eyes. The eyes she loved so much.

"Maybe I'll take you sometime," Dimitri responded with a smile.

"I'd like that," Rose told him, with a smile of her own.

Everyone else cleared their throats, and Rose and Dimitri seemed to remember they weren't alone. Rose blushed, and looked at her feet, while Dimitri just went back to reading.

"**At the Nightingale, elaborate chandeliers filled with real candles glittered in the air, lighting up the gold décor so that even in dim lighting, the whole establishment sparkled. There was a large dining room filled with velvet-draped tables and booths, as well as a lounge and bar area where people could mingle. Late in the evening, a band would set up in there, and couples would hit the dance floor."**

"Oh, my God. Could you be any more descriptive?" Mia giggled. "Up front you're all sarcastic, but underneath, you're all descriptive, and using big words, and almost soft."  
"Watch it, Rinaldi. I'm not soft. And I can kick your ass from here till next Tuesday," Rose retorted.

"**I hadn't bothered with the Nightingale when I arrived in the city a couple weeks ago. I'd been arrogant enough to think I could find Moroi right away who could direct me to Dimitri's hometown in Siberia. With no other clues about where Dimitri had gone in Siberia, heading to the town he'd grown up in had been my best chance of getting closer to him. Only, I didn't know where it was, which was why I was trying to find Moroi to help me. There were a number of dhampir towns and communes in Russia but hardly any in Siberia, which made me believe most local Moroi would be familiar with his birthplace. Unfortunately, it turned out that the Moroi who lived in human cities were very good at keeping themselves hidden. I checked what I thought were likely Moroi hangouts, only to come up empty."**

"Of course you came up empty, Rose, Moroi tend to hide and blend into human societies very well. They have to, if they want to hide from the Strigoi," Janine rolled her eyes at her daughter's foolishness.

"I think she figured that one out, Janine," Abe said softly.

"She would have been able to figure it out better had she _stayed in school_ and been taught where Moroi like to go, and how they blend so well," Janine looked at her daughter intently.

"I did what I had to do, and it all worked out, _mother._ I had to do _something_ to keep the man I love around. I don't just give up without a fight," Rose shot at her.

"**And without those Moroi, I had no answers.**

**So, I'd begun staking out the Nightingale, which wasn't easy. It was hard for an eighteen-year-old girl to blend into one of the city's most elite clubs. I'd soon found that expensive clothes and large enough tips went a long way toward helping me get by. The waitstaff had come to know me, and if they thought my presence was strange, they didn't say so and were happy to give me the corner table I always asked for. I think they thought I was the daughter of some tycoon or politician. Whatever my background, I had the money to be there, which was all they cared about."**

"Thank you again, for the money, Adrian. You have no idea how much I appreciate it," Rose said sincerely.

Adrian flashed her a smile. "Not a problem, little Dhampir."

"Get on with it already!" Christian complained, pulling Lissa closer into his arms.

"**Even so, my first few nights there had been discouraging. The Nightingale might have been an elite hangout for Moroi, but it was also frequented by humans. And at first, it had seemed those were the club's only patrons.**

**Crowds grew larger as the night progressed, and in peering through the packed tables and people lingering at the bar, I'd seen no Moroi. The most notable thing I'd seen was a woman with long, platinum-blond hair walking into the lounge with a group of friends. For a moment, my heart had stopped. The woman had her back to me, but she had looked so much like Lissa that I'd felt certain I'd been tracked down."**

"You were that afraid that I'd find you?" Lissa asked, voice low.

"Terrified," Rose responded. "I didn't want you in harm's way. Because I knew it would end badly, for both of us. I wanted you to stay safe."

Lissa's shoulders sank. "You should have taken me with you."

"_No,_ she shouldn't have! What she did was irresponsible enough, taking a Moroi with her? Especially the _last_ Dragomir, and a Spirit user who had no defenses? That's grounds for execution. You hadn't graduated yet!" Janine exclaimed.  
"I get it, mom. I was irresponsible and stupid," Rose sighed.

"I didn't say it was stupid," Janine smiled to her daughter.

Rose returned the small smile.

"**The weird thing was, I didn't know whether to feel excited or horrified. I missed Lissa so, so much—yet at the same time, I didn't want her involved in this dangerous trip of mine."**

"You missed me?" Lissa's voice was small.

"Of course, Liss!" Rose told her.

"**Then the woman had turned around. It wasn't Lissa. She wasn't even a Moroi, just a human. Slowly, my breathing returned to normal.**

**Finally, a week or so ago, I'd had my first sighting. A group of Moroi women had come in for a late lunch, accompanied by two guardians, one male and one female, who sat dutifully and quietly at the table as their charges gossiped and laughed over afternoon champagne. Dodging those guardians had been the trickiest part. For those who knew what to look for,**

**Moroi were easy to spot: taller than most humans, pale, and über-slim."**

Lissa and Mia both frowned at this. They hated how easily they were spotted, and both girls were dying for some curves and semi-tan skin, like Rose's.

"**They also had a certain funny way of smiling and holding their lips in order to hide their fangs. Dhampirs, with our human blood, appeared . . . well, human."**

Another thing that Mia and Lissa envied, but this time, Christian was envious along with them.

"**That was certainly how I looked to the untrained human eye. I was about five foot seven, and whereas Moroi tended to have unreal, runway-model bodies, mine was athletically built and curvy in the chest. Genetics from my unknown Turkish father—"**

Abe grinned at this, and looked at Rose.

"**and too much time in the sun had given me a light tan that paired well with long, nearly black hair and equally dark eyes.**

**But those who had been raised in the Moroi world could spot me as a dhampir through close examination. I'm not sure what it was—maybe some instinct that drew us to our own kind and recognized the mix of Moroi blood.**

**Regardless, it was imperative that I appear human to those guardians, so I didn't raise their alarms. I sat across the room in my corner, picking over caviar and pretending to read my book. For the record, I thought caviar was disgusting, but it seemed to be everywhere in Russia, particularly in the nice places."**

Dimitri, Abe, and Adrian all snorted at Rose's thoughts.

"Hey! Stop laughing at me!" Rose smacked Dimitri, and then Abe, but Adrian was out of reach, and had seen it coming, so he had scooted further away.

"**That and borscht—a kind of beet soup. I almost never finished my food at the Nightingale and would ravenously hit McDonald's afterward, even though the Russian McDonald's restaurants were a bit different from what I'd grown up with in the U.S. Still, a girl had to eat.**

**So it became a test of my skill, studying the Moroi when their guardians weren't watching. Admittedly, the guardians had little to fear during the day, since there would be no Strigoi out in the sun. But it was in guardian nature to watch everything, and their eyes continually swept the room."**

"Always watch the room, Rose," Eddie told Rose. She knew as well as he did, but her thoughts in the book left a little room to wonder about Rose's methods.

"**I'd had the same training and knew their tricks, so I managed to spy without detection.**

**The women came back a lot, usually late in the afternoon. St. Vladimir's ran on a nocturnal schedule, but Moroi and dhampirs living out among humans either ran on a daylight schedule or something in between. For a while, I'd considered approaching them—or even their guardians.**

**Something held me back. If anyone would know where a town of dhampirs lived, it would be male Moroi. Many of them visited dhampir towns in hopes of scoring easy dhampir girls. So I promised myself I'd wait another week to see if any guys came by. If not, I would see what kind of information the women could give me."**

"That was smart, Roza," Dimitri praised, and Rose beamed.

Janine and Abe also nodded in approval.

"**At last, a couple days ago, two Moroi guys had started showing up. They tended to come later in the evening, when the real partiers arrived. The men were about ten years older than me and strikingly handsome, wearing designer suits and silk ties. They carried themselves like powerful, important people, and I would have bet good money that they were royal— particularly since each one came with a guardian. The guardians were always the same, young men who wore suits to blend in but still carefully watched the room with that clever guardian nature."**

"Clever guardian nature?" Christian questioned with a grin. "Clever?"

"Yes, extremely," Sydney countered him, letting Rose take a break. "They are way too clever for the alchemists sometimes."

"Alchemists?" Christian looked confused.

"Uh oh," Dimitri said.  
"It's all in the book," Rose told them.

"**And there were women—always women. The two Moroi were terrible flirts, continually scoping out and hitting on every woman in sight—even humans. But they never went home with any humans. That was a taboo still firmly ingrained in our world. Moroi had kept themselves separate from humans for centuries, fearing detection from a race that had grown so plentiful and powerful."**

"That's true. It might always be true… but maybe one day we won't have to live in fear," Mia said, voice strong.

"**Still, that didn't mean the men went home alone. At some point in the evening, dhampir women usually showed up—different ones every night.**

**They'd come in wearing low-cut dresses and lots of makeup, drinking heavily and laughing at everything the guys said—which probably wasn't even that funny. The women always wore their hair down, but every once in a while, they'd shift their heads in a way that showed their necks, which were heavily bruised. They were blood whores, dhampirs who let Moroi drink blood during sex. That was also a taboo—though it still happened in secret.**

**I kept wanting to get one of the Moroi men alone, away from the watchful eyes of his guardians so that I could question him. But it was impossible."**

"As it should be," Janine said.

"Guardians shouldn't separate from their Moroi," Eddie chimed in.

"No, they shouldn't," Rose agreed.

Everyone else put in their words of agreement.

"**The guardians never left their Moroi unattended. I even attempted to follow them, but each time the group left the club, they'd almost immediately hop into a limousine—making it impossible for me to track them on foot. It was frustrating.**

**I finally decided tonight that I'd have to approach the whole group and risk detection by the dhampirs. I didn't know if anyone from back home was actually looking for me, or if the group would even care who I was. Maybe I just had too high an opinion of myself. It was definitely possible that no one was actually concerned about a runaway dropout. But if anyone was looking for me, my description had undoubtedly been circulated amongst guardians worldwide. Even though I was now eighteen, I wouldn't have put it past some of the people I knew to haul me back to the U.S., and there was no way I could return until I'd found Dimitri."**

Dimitri turned to Rose, pausing from the reading. "Thank you."

Her mouth twisted into a small smile. "Not a problem, Comrade."

"**Then, just as I was considering my move on the group of Moroi, one of the dhampir women left the table to walk up to the bar. The guardians watched her, of course, but seemed confident about her safety and were more fixated on the Moroi. All this time, I'd been thinking Moroi men would be the best way to go to get information about a village of dhampirs and blood whores—but what better way to locate this place than by asking an actual blood whore?"**

Everyone in the room tensed. Rose confronting a blood whore wasn't something everyone wanted to hear… it was awkward, and yet, everyone was curious.

"**I strolled casually from my table and approached the bar, like I too was going to get a drink. I stood by as the woman waited for the bartender and studied her in my periphery. She was blond and wore a long dress covered in silver sequins. I couldn't decide if it made my black satin sheath dress appear tasteful or boring. All of her movements—even the way she stood— were graceful, like a dancer's. The bartender was helping others, and I knew it was now or never. I leaned toward her.**

"**Do you speak English?""**

Everyone in the room was waiting for Dimitri to continue, and when he paused, everyone looked at him. He was scanning the page.

"**She jumped in surprise and looked over at me. She was older than I'd expected, her age cleverly concealed by makeup. Her blue eyes assessed me quickly, recognizing me as a dhampir. "Yes," she said warily. Even the one word carried a thick accent.**

"**I'm looking for a town . . . a town where lots of dhampirs live, out in Siberia. Do you know what I'm talking about? I need to find it."**

**Again she studied me, and I couldn't read her expression. She might as well have been a guardian for all that her face revealed. Maybe she'd trained at one time in her life.**

"**Don't," she said bluntly. "Let it go." She turned away, her gaze back on the bartender as he made someone a blue cocktail adorned with cherries."**

"Good advice, for someone like her," Christian mumbled.

Lissa elbowed him, clearly agreeing, but was too nice to say anything.

"**I touched her arm. "I have to find it. There's a man . . ." I choked on the word. So much for my cool interrogation. Just thinking about Dimitri made my heart stick in my throat. How could I even explain it to this woman? That I was following a long-shot clue, seeking out the man I loved most in the world—a man who had been turned into a Strigoi and who I now needed to kill? Even now, I could perfectly picture the warmth of his brown eyes and the way his hands used to touch me. How could I do what I had crossed an ocean to do?**

**Focus, Rose. Focus."**

"You're talking to yourself, Rose," Christian rolled his eyes.

Dimitri's arms instinctively reached to pull Rose closer to him before he continued. Abe, Janine, Lissa, Adrian, and Eddie had their eyes on Dimitri's every move, to make sure he didn't make Rose do something she didn't want to. Not that he'd do anything in front of anyone else. Or that he could overpower Rose.

"**The dhampir woman looked back at me. "He's not worth it," she said, mistaking my meaning. No doubt she thought I was a lovesick girl, chasing some boyfriend—which, I supposed, I kind of was. "You're too young . . . it's not too late for you to avoid all that." Her face might have been impassive, but there was sadness in her voice. "Go do something else with your life. Stay away from that place."**

"**You know where it is!" I exclaimed, too worked up to explain that I wasn't going there to be a blood whore. "Please—you have to tell me. I have to get there!""**

"You seemed a little desperate, Little Dhampir," Adrian smirked.

"I was desperate," Rose shot back.

"Guys," Lissa interrupted.

"I want to know what happens!" Mia exclaimed.

"Okay, okay…" Adrian frowned.

""**Is there a problem?"**

**Both she and I turned and looked into the fierce face of one of the guardians.**

**Damn. The dhampir woman might not be their top priority, but they would have noticed someone harassing her. The guardian was only a little older than me, and I gave him a sweet smile. I might not be spilling out of my dress like this other woman, but I knew my short skirt did great things for my legs. Surely even a guardian wasn't immune to that?"**

Janine snorted. "Rose, don't try that on a guardian. It won't work. And if it does, he won't show it."

"I know that _now_, mom," Rose shrugged.

"Why did you even try?" Eddie asked.

"I had to try _something_. Anything. I couldn't just sit around, trying anything and everything wasn't beneath me. This was what I had to do," Rose told everyone.

Dimitri smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"I can't thank you enough, Roza," he spoke loudly. Then, he lowered his voice so only Rose could barely hear. "And I can't say how sorry I am."

"**Well, apparently he was. His hard expression showed that my charms weren't working. Still, I figured I might as well try my luck with him on getting intel.**

"**I'm trying to find a town in Siberia, a town where dhampirs live. Do you know it? "**

**He didn't blink. "No. " **

**Wonderful. Both were playing difficult. "Yeah, well, maybe your boss does?"**

**I asked demurely, hoping I sounded like an aspiring blood whore. If the dhampirs wouldn't talk, maybe one of the Moroi would. "Maybe he wants some company and would talk to me."**

"**He already has company," the guardian replied evenly. "He doesn't need any more."**

**I kept the smile on. "Are you sure?" I purred. "Maybe we should ask him.""**

"Rose," Abe frowned at her. "Really? You couldn't think of anything else?"  
Rose just shrugged.

""**No," replied the guardian. In that one word, I heard the challenge and the command. Back off. He wouldn't hesitate to take on anyone he thought was a threat to his master—even a lowly dhampir girl. I considered pushing my case further but quickly decided to follow the warning and indeed back off.**

**I gave an unconcerned shrug. "His loss."**

**And with no other words, I walked casually back to my table, like the rejection was no big deal. All the while I held my breath, half-expecting the guardian to drag me out of the club by my hair. It didn't happen. Yet as I gathered my coat and set some cash on the table, I saw him watching me, eyes wary and calculating."**

"It wouldn't have surprised me if that guardian _had_ dragged me out by the hair… he was _pissed._ And he was all mean, and stoic," Rose smiled.

"Only _you_ could make a guardian go crazy," Sydney laughed. "Only you."

"You haven't known her long, and already you've got her figured out," Adrian told Sydney.

"She's not a hard one to figure out…"

"**I left the Nightingale with that same nonchalant air, heading out toward the busy street. It was a Saturday night, and there were lots of other clubs and restaurants nearby. Partygoers filled the streets, some dressed as richly as the Nightingale's patrons; others were my age and dressed in casual wear. Lines spilled out of the clubs, dance music loud and heavy with bass.**

**Glass-fronted restaurants showed elegant diners and richly set tables. As I walked through the crowds, surrounded by Russian conversation, I resisted the urge to look behind me. I didn't want to raise any further suspicion if that dhampir was watching."**

"Rose? Not want to raise suspicion? What the hell did you do with the _real_ Rose?" Christian asked sarcastically.

"Christian," Mia warned.

"**Yet when I turned down a quiet street that was a shortcut back to my hotel, I could hear the soft sounds of footsteps. I apparently had raised enough alarm that the guardian had decided to follow me. Well, there was no way I was going to let him get the drop on me. I might have been smaller than him—and wearing a dress and heels—but I had fought plenty of men, including Strigoi. I could handle this guy, especially if I used the element of surprise. After walking this neighborhood for so long, I knew it and its twists and turns well. I picked up my pace and darted around a few corners, one of which led me into a dark, deserted alley. Scary, yeah, but it made for a good ambush spot when I ducked into a doorway. I quietly stepped out of my high-heeled shoes. They were black with pretty leather straps but not ideal in a fight, unless I planned on gouging someone in the eye with a heel. Actually, not a bad idea."**

"Ewww, Rose!" Lissa exclaimed.

"That's gross!" Mia said.

"**But I wasn't quite that desperate. Without them, the pavement was cold beneath my bare feet since it had rained earlier in the day.**

**I didn't have to wait long. A few moments later, I heard the footsteps and saw my pursuer's long shadow appear on the ground, cast in the flickering light of a street lamp on the adjacent road. My stalker came to a stop, no doubt searching for me. Really, I thought, this guy was careless.**

**No guardian in pursuit would have been so obvious. He should have moved with more stealth and not revealed himself so easily. Maybe the guardian training here in Russia wasn't as good as what I'd grown up with."**

Dimitri looked down at Rose. "Underestimating Russian guardians?"

"Yes. At the moment I was. I just thought you were special," Rose replied. "And I still think you're special."

"**No, that couldn't be true. Not with the way Dimitri had dispatched his enemies. They'd called him a god at the Academy."**

Dimitri smiled in appreciation.

"**My pursuer took a few more steps, and that's when I made my move. I leapt out, fists ready. "Okay," I exclaimed. "I only wanted to ask a few questions, so just back off or else—"**

**I froze. The guardian from the club wasn't standing there."**

Sydney grinned, knowing what was coming. She was bursting with anticipation.

Lissa, on the other hand, was extremely tense. Rose could feel it through the bond

"**A human was.**

**A girl, no older than me. She was about my height, with cropped dark blond hair and a navy blue trench coat that looked expensive. Underneath it, I could see nice dress pants and leather boots that looked as pricey as the coat. More startling still was that I recognized her. I'd seen her twice at the Nightingale, talking to the Moroi men. I'd assumed she was just another of the women they liked to flirt with and had promptly dismissed her. After all, what use was a human to me?"**

"Hey!" Sydney cried. "That's not fair! You thought I was a flirt! And useless?"

Rose just laughed.

Lissa, Mia, Christian, Adrian, Janine, and Dimitri cracked a smile at this.

"**Her face was partly covered in shadow, but even in poor lighting, I could make out her annoyed expression. That wasn't quite what I'd expected.**

"**It's you, isn't it?" she asked. Cue more shock. Her English was as American as my own. "You're the one who's been leaving the string of Strigoi bodies around the city. I saw you back in the club tonight and knew it had to be you. ""**

Lissa, Mia, and Christian took sharp breaths.

""**I . . ." No other words formed on my lips. I had no idea how to respond. A human talking casually about Strigoi? It was unheard of. This was almost more astonishing than actually running into a Strigoi out here. I'd never experienced anything like this in my life. She didn't seem to care about my stupefied state.**

"**Look, you can't just do that, okay? Do you know what a pain in the ass it is for me to deal with? This internship is bad enough without you making a mess of it. The police found the body you left in the park, you know. You cannot even imagine how many strings I had to pull to cover that up."**

"**Who . . . who are you?" I asked at last. It was true. I had left a body in the park, but seriously, what was I supposed to do? Drag him back to my hotel and tell the bellhop my friend had had too much to drink?"**

"_That_ would have been funny," Sydney laughed, and rolled her eyes. "Just leave him in the room. That would have gone over even better."

""**Sydney," the girl said wearily. "My name's Sydney. I'm the Alchemist assigned here. "**

"**The what?"**

**She sighed loudly, and I was pretty sure she rolled her eyes. "Of course. That explains everything."**

"**No, not really," I said, finally regaining my composure. "In fact, I think you're the one who has a lot of explaining to do."**

"**And attitude too. Are you some kind of test they sent here for me? Oh, man. That's it."**

**I was getting angry now. I didn't like being chastised. I certainly didn't like being chastised by a human who made it sound like me killing Strigoi was a bad thing.**

"It's a good thing," Adrian said, matter of factly, and looked at Sydney.

"I know. But not calling an Alchemist to dispose of the bodies is a bad thing," Sydney said in the same tone.

"Hey, would you rather they be alive and killing humans like yourself?" Adrian shot at her.

Sydney held up her hands in a gesture of surrender.

""**Look, I don't know who you are or how you know about any of this, but I'm not going to stand here and—"**

**Nausea rolled over me and I tensed, my hand immediately going for the silver stake I kept in my coat pocket. Sydney still wore that annoyed expression, but it was mingled with confusion now at the abrupt change in my posture. She was observant, I'd give her that."**

"Uh-oh," Lissa mumbled under her breath. She could tell what was coming.

""**What's wrong?" she asked.**

"**You're going to have another body to deal with," I said, just as the Strigoi attacked her."**

"Oh, intense!" Mia exclaimed.

"Who wants to read next?" Dimitri asked.

"Me," Sydney grinned, knowing what was coming. "Definitely."

**Review please? I need feedback.**

**Hopefully, updates won't take so long now.**

**Just to let you guys know, I am having trouble keeping up with all my stories, so I am wrapping up a few of them.**

**Alright.**

**Question for the chapter (I do these sometimes):**

**Who's your favorite male character (other than Dimitri)?**

**Mine's Adrian. I think he's entertaining, and sweet.**


End file.
